This invention relates to a control device for a needle hole switching mechanism in a needle plate in a sewing machine, in which machine the lateral swing amplitude of the needle bar is electrically controlled by an electric driving device for forming stitched patterns, in which machine actuation of the needle hole switching mechanism is regulated by selecting members to change the configuration of the needle hole to conform with the shape required for zigzag stitches or straight stitches in accordance with an operator's requirements, and in which machine the feed dog is caused to drop down under the needle plate to allow manual stitching.
Conventional sewing machines, provided with mechanical pattern generating devices require that when the patterns are changed from zigzag stitches to straight stitches, the lateral swing amplitude of the needle is reduced zero and maintained at that value, and the needle hole is made to conform to straight stitches. In changing the machine pattern from straight stitches to zigzag stitches, these steps are reversed. Such operations are troublesome to the operator of the sewing machine.